Friendly Coitus
by xxblondieblueeyes
Summary: Caroline and Klaus always run into each other as young adults but never manage to keep in touch. Now a few years later with both of them residing in New York, the two form a casual relationship minus the commitment. Slightly based on the movie, No Strings Attached.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone! I'm back with a new story. Actually, I haven't written anything in a long time and left a bunch of stories behind (really really sorry about that) but after binge watching The Originals and a few reruns of Vampire Diaries I felt like it was time for another Klaroline story. This time I somewhat based it on the movie, No Strings Attached. I guess I just got the concept of the movie and I wanted a different take on the characters (I think they might be OOC especially in the future chapters). So thanks for taking the time to read my story, I hope you guys like it! Oh and just a little warning, this chapter is unbeta'd so forgive me for the errors. 

* * *

[Seven Years Ago]

_A summer camp in Mystic Falls, Virginia finally comes to an end in no other way than by throwing a dance. Their obviously drunk counselor was giving away shots to underage teenagers as the beat continues to drop. About ten seventeen-year-old boys are fawning over the dance floor as they watched a brunette dancing in her drunken state. But there's a boy, Klaus Mikaelson, sitting far away from the group and he's the only one not watching the brunette. Instead, he's staring off in the opposite direction. _

_Across the other side of the dance floor, there's Caroline Forbes standing alone by the punch table, pouring herself a drink. She takes a giant gulp before accidentally making eye contact with Klaus and chokes on her drink as she sees him walking towards her. _

"_Hello." Klaus said as he approached the blonde standing alone by the dance floor. He only received a casual hey before he noticed she was walking away from him. "Would you like to dance with me?" He asked, cornering the girl to remind her that he is not taking no for an answer. _

"_Well then," Caroline says gulping her last drink and leaving it on the table, "let's see what you got." And she takes his hand and brought him to the dance floor. _

_The dance floor was a bit crowded as Klaus and Caroline danced for a bit. As the song goes, the area became more populated with drunken teenagers making out with one another, this made Caroline a bit uncomfortable. _

"_You want to head outside?" She scowled, looking at Klaus who replies by giving her a simple nod. _

"_This camp is a total bust." Caroline complained as she and Klaus were leaned against a wall together. "What brought you here anyway, your accent tells me you're not exactly from here." _

"_I enjoyed camp, I never really thought I'd get into archery." He replied as he closes his eyes, ignoring the blonde's question. _

"_Good for you. Archery is so useful." Caroline sarcastically replied, "if you make a time machine and set it to the medieval ages and got attacked by knights you can totally plot your defense." She glares at the couple making out next to them. _

"_I happen to think that Archery is rather popular, love. Have you not seen that Katniss girl or that redneck from the zombie show?" He smirked, facing the frowning blonde. _

"_Charmer," she rolls her eyes. "So Brit, you didn't really answer my question." Folding her arms as she impatiently waiting for his answer. _

"_I'm off the rails right now." He said lowering his gaze. "My parents are divorcing and I just found out that I was born out of my mother's betrayal. My brother who had some business in the state brought me with him, that's why I'm in this bust of a camp as you poetically put it." Trying his best to sound calm and fighting the tears that are about to well up in his eyes. _

"_I didn't mean to pry," She apologized and pushing over the couple who rolled next them. "I just thought you were here for break or something," she said, biting her lip. _

"_That's the deal with assumptions, isn't it?" Klaus growled and his face hardens. "Perhaps you would like to make it up to me then?" He leans in close trying to remove the gap between them. _

"_Are you guys going to make out?" A drunken camper slurred, tripping over the couple making out on the ground. The interruption snapped Caroline back into her senses and looked away from Klaus. "No… we're not." She yelled before walking away from the Brit who was now leaning alone against the wall surrounded by horny drunkards._

* * *

[Three years ago]

_New York University, it was just one of those nights wherein a certain Fraternity house was throwing another wild party. The place was decked in Christmas lights and everyone was wearing skimpy clothing, basically nothing but their underwear. All the guys were cheering in their boxers as they chugged down their red cup filled with beer and other liquor. _

_Two guys in the corner watched and drank as they enjoyed the scene in front of them. A brunette, known as Katherine Pierce dancing with a raven-haired guy named Damon Salvatore who was having a hard time keeping up with the vixen's dance moves. _

"_I seriously don't understand why she keeps up with him," Stefan Salvatore, the raven-haired guy's younger brother laughed. _

"_They are certainly quite the pair," Klaus responded to his best mate, wrapping his arms around the waist of his girlfriend Hayley Marshall before giving her a chaste kiss. _

"_Seriously? The both of you too?!" Stefan scoffed, obviously annoyed with the PDA surrounding him, "I'm going to get another round, you two horny kids want anything?" Klaus laughed at the annoyance of his friend and just gave him an affirmed nod, "Rum and coke, you know how the lady likes it!" _

_In the corner of Klaus' eyes he sees a familiar face, she stood out from the drunken crowd as she was the only one who was fully clothed. She was wearing thick-rimmed glasses, jeans and an overcoat. She doesn't see him and instead approaches the very drunk brunette next to the older Salvatore. _

_She pokes her best friend's shoulder to break her from her drunken trance and to inform her arrival. Katherine turns around and is pleased to see the blonde facing her. _

"_Caroline Forbes!" Katherine cheered but it was barely heard by the crowd, "What on earth are you wearing?" She said looking at her best friend from top to bottom and rolling her eyes. _

"_Hey Care, it's been so long, it's nice to see you too," Caroline sarcastically responded to immediately end what seemed to be one of the moments Katherine judged her outfit. _

"_Whatever, I'm just so glad you're finally here! We can go get drunk and wasted together just like old times!" She slurred, laughed and accidentally making a mess by spilling her drink on Caroline's shirt. _

"_Seriously? Ugh." She yelped, removing her coat and wiping down the mess Katherine made on her shirt. "And for your information, I didn't exactly come here to party, I need to make sure you were tucked into bed because I need you tomorrow." She said with annoyance and a bit of hurt in her voice. _

"_Your right, I'm sorry," She pulls her friend into a tight hug. "I'm really sorry for your lost Care, let me just freshen up a bit and I'll head back home with you." Katherine released her from their bear hug before heading out to the bathroom. _

_Caroline waited for her friend before she spotting a familiar face from across the room. His arms were wrapped around some brunette's waist but it was clear that he was staring back at her. She sees him whispering something to what seems to be his girlfriend and he made his way towards her. _

"_Hey, are yo-" _

"_Hello Klaus Mikaelson, I don't know if you remember me but I'm Caroline Forbes and you gave me that bullshit story about your family a few years back." Caroline scoffed crossing her arms and walking away from Klaus. _

_Klaus grabbed her arm before you can walk away from her again. "Bullshit story? I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about, love." He explained with a smirk plastered on his face. _

"_We met at a camp in Virginia. If that's what you want to know." She said, pulling her arm away from his grip. _

"_I knew that, I just needed your confirmation, I really enjoyed that camp. So what brings you in the Big Apple? Do you go anywhere near here too?" He smirked again, remembering how she was the one that interrogated him before. _

"_No, no. I just have a family affair to attend here tomorrow. I actually go to Boston, you know that little school they call Harvard." She smiled with pride. _

"_I see you got a lot smarter when we first met." He smiled back, admiring the petite blonde in front of him and remembering the last time he saw her. _

"_Yeah well it's scary how smart I am. Sometimes my neck gets sore because my brain is so big." She laughed, rubbing her nape to emphasize her statement. _

"_I see you still got the humor thing going on," he laughed. "What is this family affair you have?" asking her once again. _

"_Just this stupid thing," she replied. "I'm going with a friend of mine but she's bringing her boyfriend, would you like to accompany me? Just as friends though." She asked without properly thinking her thoughts. _

"_I think… yeah sure, I'll go with you." He responded hesitantly. "What is it exactly?" _

"_Some stupid thing," she shrugged and then grabbing his phone. "Here's the address of the place, so I guess I'll just see you there." She gave his phone back before leaving his sight to find her best friend._

* * *

_Klaus is standing awkwardly in a sea of black. He has never felt so out of place his entire life let alone so embarrassed. Everyone was crying while he stood there dressed in jeans and his university hoodie unsure how to react. He could name a hundred more places he would rather be than here. _

_Once they were back inside for the reception, he made his way to the bar and drowned himself in scotch before the person who invited him approached him. _

"_Easy there fella," Caroline said snatching his drink away before taking a swig for herself. _

"_Why am I here?" Klaus questioned. "You were burying your father," he said lowering his voice and feeling sorry for the blonde. _

_Caroline looks away and spots her best friend and her boyfriend talking to her mom. She left Klaus for a few seconds grabbing the duo and formally introducing them to her somewhat plus one. _

"_Hey Kat and Damon. I don't really know if you guys know each other since you all attend the same school but this is Klaus, we go way back during camp." Caroline gestured and introducing Katherine and Damon to Klaus. _

"_Oh please CareBear, we know him well enough." Katherine shrugged, signaling the bartender to bring them drinks. She offers a shot to each of them and yells, "to Bill Forbes! Caroline's loving father." _

_The four of them did their cheers before taking the drink together. Just as Caroline was about to get herself another drink, Katherine was already pulling her away from the bar. "Now if you'll excuse us boys, me and Caroline have some catching up to do." _

"_So… Blondie brought you to her father's funeral, don't you think that's rather intimate?" Damon asked, taking a sip from his bourbon. _

"_I don't know why I'm even here. She said she was going to go to this stupid thing, I didn't really know it was her father's funeral." Klaus replied, raising his arms up to prove he didn't really know what was going on today. _

"_You guys met at some camp?" Damon raises his eyebrows and Klaus just nodded. "So you guys didn't fucked or anything back then?" _

"_Unlike you Salvatore, I don't exactly sleep with all the women I talked to." Klaus hissed. _

"_That's a shame then, I think you two would make a great pair, way better than that Hayley girl you're with." He laughed, elbowing Klaus as if giving him a signal to make a move on Caroline. _

_He ignored the comments of the older Salvatore, after all he was in a relationship with Hayley and things were going pretty well between them. He doesn't really want to mess it up. Despite his thoughts about his girlfriend, he can't help but watch and stare at the blonde from afar. Unknown to him and his surroundings, he was being approached by Caroline's mother. _

"_Damon, thank you again for taking the time to bring Katherine and yourself as Caroline's support system. I honestly can't tell how she is holding up, considering how close she and her father used to be." Liz said, approaching the two men as she wipes her tears away. _

"_No problem Liz, Kat and I will always be here for Blon—Caroline no matter what," Damon assured the frantic Liz. "Klaus is here for your daughter too." _

"_Thank you Klaus, although I don't think we have officially met. I'm Liz Forbes, Caroline's mother, she didn't really mention she was dating anyone although that is very much like Caroline to you." Liz said, extending her hand for Klaus to shake. _

"_I'm very sorry for your loss Mrs. Forbes, but me and Caroline… we're not dating," Klaus replied, hoping not to upset Caroline's mother. _

"_I see, forgive me for the misunderstanding. So how exactly do you know my daughter?" She asked. _

_Before he could even respond, a drunk Damon cut him off, "They fucked some time during camp." _

_Klaus growled and got up from his seat, "I'm very sorry for Damon's behavior Mrs. Forbes, as you can see he is very intoxicated. I think it's time for me to get him to the ladies before he makes a scene. Again it was lovely meeting you and sorry for your loss." He calmly said before he lifted Damon from his seat to bring him back to Katherine and Caroline._

* * *

[A year ago]

_It was a busy day at the farmer's market. Klaus along with his longtime girlfriend and his best friend Stefan were doing a little shopping. His girlfriend Hayley was at the gourmet stand looking for some quinoa while he and Stefan were aimlessly looking at the different stalls. _

_Stefan was eyeing a certain sandwich when his turkey sub was snatched away by a familiar brunette. _

"_Well, well, if it isn't the elusive, Katherine Pierce," Stefan smirked, playfully punching the arm of his brother's ex-girlfriend. _

"_Dramatic as always Stefan," Katherine rolled her eyes as she chews on her fresh turkey sandwich. _

"_Don't blame me. I got all the dramatic language from Damon who by the way still cries in the corner every time your name is mentioned." Stefan joked, earning a glare from Katherine. "So what are you up to? Surely the Farmer's Market isn't the way you want to spend your Saturday morning." _

"_My best friend just moved into town last week and she's a little health nut so she wanted to do her grocery shopping here." She replied in between taking bites off her sandwich. "Speaking of the devil, here she is now." Katherine grabbed her friend's arm to her direction. _

"_Caroline, this is Stefan Salvatore, the better looking but broody brother of he who must not be named." She said, pulling Stefan and Caroline's hand forcing them to give each other a handshake. _

"_It's nice to meet you, sorry about this one, she can be quite the character. But I bet you knew that already." Caroline laughed before letting go of Stefan's hand. _

"_So you're Caroline Forbes, pleasure to finally meet you," She raises her brow at him and he shrugged. "I just heard so much about you, from Katherine, of course," he said hoping to dodge a bullet. _

"_Hey Klaus! Look who I bumped into," He turned around to grab the attention of his mate. _

_Klaus looked into Stefan's direction and he felt like he has seen a ghost with what he saw in front of him. Truth be told he never really thought he would see her again but there she was, with her hair tucked in a messy bun revealing her beautiful features. He caught himself drooling at the blonde before his friend brought him back to reality. _

"_Caroline… so nice to see you again, I haven't seen you since…the stupid thing. Oh and you too Katherine," Klaus said, walking towards their direction and giving the two ladies a wave. _

"_Are you just visiting or do you have another stupid thing that needs company?" He jokingly asked. _

"_No, not really. I just moved here last week. I'm actually doing my residency at Lenox Hill Hospital," she answered, struggling to hold her grocery bags in her hand. _

"_I see, well I think it'd be great if we could catch up some time," Klaus offered, pulling out his phone in the hopes of getting her number. _

"_Yeah sure, I guess that would be great," she smiled, punching in her numbers before returning his phone. "So I guess I'll see you around then?"_

* * *

__And that is it for the first chapter. I hope you guys like it, please let me know what you guys think! I'd love to hear your comments whether it's good, bad, or constructive criticisms. I'll see you guys in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

[Present Time]

Klaus was busy arranging the new art pieces that arrived in the gallery. Just a few months ago he was able to convince the young artist, Jeremy Gilbert into showcasing his latest pieces in their gallery. He didn't quite understand what was so special with the boy's artworks, for him he was just among the few street artists in New York that got lucky. But everyone from the gallery is raving how he is the next Picasso and he had no choice but to book him for a viewing.

He was almost done placing and arranging all the pieces in the gallery when a redheaded curator interrupted him.

"Klaus, I just received a call from one your siblings," she nervously said hoping that the Brit won't notice her blushing.

"Whatever distress my siblings are facing right now, I assure you that is something they can handle on their own." He replied, lifting a large canvas and hanging it on the wall.

"Yes, he told me you would say that so he took the liberty to ask permission from me for you," she answered back helping Klaus hang the large painting. "Look, I'm not as stern as I appear and if you only asked earlier that you were visiting your family today I would have let you go sooner."

Klaus raised a brow and mentally reminded himself to strangle whichever sibling called the gallery.

"Genevieve, I can visit my family any time I please, the important thing here is to finish the exhibit for the young Gilbert."

Genevieve slapped Klaus' hands as he tried to grab another painting, "We can handle the exhibit Klaus, your brother said it was an emergency so just go, you're going to be late."

Realizing that he wasn't going to win this argument, he gave her a nod and grabbed the rest of his things. He looks over the staff and sees them arrange the pieces according to how he planned and he sighed. He would rather arrange the gallery all night for hipsters than have dinner with his dysfunctional family. As he was about to leave the premises he sees the redhead running towards him.

"I forgot to tell you, your brother Kol wants you to pick him up at your place," she yelled, catching her breath.

Klaus refused to acknowledge the apologies his younger sibling has been throwing at him ever since he picked him up from his place. He had no intention of attending this family dinner because he knows that it will only end in disaster, just how it always does.

"Come on Nik, you aren't seriously planning on ignoring me the whole evening are you?" Kol asked.

"If you just minded your own business Kol, I was in a middle of something important. I needed the gallery fixed by tonight for this week's event," Klaus growled as he glared into the rearview mirror.

"Your boss seems to allow it," he smirked. "And besides, I will not face Bekah's wrath alone, she's been nagging about this dinner for an entire week now. She expects everyone to be there, especially you."

"And you don't happen to know what made our baby sister throw this ridiculous dinner party?" He asked, informing the personnel to open the gates so they can enter the Mikaelson mansion.

"I moved in with you months ago, I don't have any idea what Bekah or father has been up. I'm as clueless as you," he shrugged before getting out of the car.

Upon their arrival inside their home in the Hampton's, their perky blonde sister immediately greeted them.

"Well it's about time you two got here," she exclaimed giving her two older brothers a peck on the cheek.

"Dinner doesn't start in an hour Bekah, you're lucky we're even here this early," Kol replied rolling his eyes.

"I told you it was your turn to set up the table this time," Rebekah said, trying to get Kol out of Klaus' way. "Oh and Nik, father wants to talk to you in his office," she added.

After their mother left them, his relationship with his father has been strained. It all started when they all found out about his mother's affair and him being the fruit of it. He expected Mikael to lash out on him but instead he continued to treat him with kindness and never took him as a bastard he thought he was. However he felt his father was only doing it out of pity and he refused all the advancement from the man, choosing to find comfort on his own. But after attending a family funeral of a acquaintance, he began to realize that he was lucky enough to have a father figure who still in the land of the living. He made a decision to reconcile with his stepfather and the two of them have been thick as thieves since then.

He made his way to his father's office and gave the door a knock before coming in.

"Ah Niklaus, I was beginning to think you were going to miss us tonight," Mikael said standing up to greet his son. "Come here and give your old man a hug."

"So how is the gallery going?" He asked breaking the hug between him and his son.

"It's going great. We're hosting Jeremy Gilbert's pieces," Klaus responded as he surveyed his father's office, noticing the changes.

"At least you're painting, that is what's important," he replied, pulling out one of the drawers and taking one of his cigars before lighting them.

"No… I'm the art dealer," pulling one of the chairs in front of his father's table and taking a seat.

"Well, have they seen your paintings?" he asked, taking a puff of his cigar.

"Not yet. I have painted a few pieces at home; maybe you can take a look at it soon and tell me what you think?" He inquired, tapping the handles of his seat nervously.

"My boy," Mikael proudly exclaimed while holding his right shoulder. "I will take a look at it and make some calls."

"No no… don't make some calls, I just need you to tell what you think," he responded. As much as he appreciates the gesture of his father, he wanted to make it into the art business on his own and under his own efforts.

"Very well…. So are you seeing anyone special right now?" He asked, offering his son to take a cigar.

"No, not since Hayley," He admitted, politely declining his father's offer.

"It's been a year son, it's time to move on don't you think?" He raised a brow.

"8 months father, it was a messy breakup. I thought she was carrying my child and the thought of being a father haunted me—wait, what did you want to tell me anyway? Surely you didn't just want to talk to me about the gallery and my relationship status?" Klaus stated when a familiar orange cat entered the room.

"Did you just get a cat? It looks exactly like the one mother had when we were teenagers," he took the cat into his lap and rubbed it's neck. He noticed the cat's collar and he grabbed it to check its name.

"Wait a second, his name is-"

Before he had the opportunity to say the cat's name, a familiar woman walked into the room looking for the said cat sitting on his lap. Upon seeing this woman, fell off his seat and glared at his father.

"What is going on, why on earth is this woman here?!" Klaus yelled at the direction of the woman going after the cat.

"You didn't tell him yet?" The woman scoffed at Mikael before she took the cat and left the room.

"Niklaus, I was about to tell you," His father replied in guilt.

"How long?" He yelled, holding back the tears forming in his eyes.

"Not long son, it was when I visited our home in London and saw her in one my gatherings, we talked about the family and I found out that she left that little home wrecker years ago." His father assured him.

"She ruined this family father… SHE RUINED ME! Every awful thing that happened to this family is linked back to her," he yelled again as he fight the urge to destroy everything in his sight.

"Niklaus, I know this is hard for you and she may not have been the perfect mother for this family. This isn't about you or siblings but rather between me and her. The worst thing you can do in life is to say no to love." He responded trying to convince Klaus to stay. "She convinced me that she is a change woman and she will not stop at anything to acquit her mistakes. Starting with our relationship and then the whole family."

He ignored his father's pleas and slammed the door into face as he quickly made his way outside the office. He was storming out of the house when his sister stopped him.

"Nik! Where are you going?" Rebakah frantically asked.

"You knew this whole time didn't you?" He turned to yell at his younger sister and grabbed her arm.

"It wasn't my secret to tell, he wanted to tell you but he never had the chance." She barely spoke wincing from pain as Klaus' grip on her arm tightens. "Stop it Nik! You're hurting me."

Klaus saw the fear in his sister's eyes and he immediately felt guilty for being the one to cause it. He let go of his sister's arm and continued to storm out of the house.

* * *

He drove endlessly until he found himself sitting in one of the stools in Damon's bar, and he was currently pouring him another glass of scotch.

"So let me get this straight, your unfaithful mother and your creepy father are back together?" Stefan asked putting the bits and pieces together based on Klaus' drunken slurs.

"It appears so, or else she wouldn't be rotting in our family home at the moment," Klaus said before gulping down his drink and asking Damon to pour him another round.

"Don't get me wrong here, but isn't it a good thing your mother is back in the picture? So your whole family can now sort this dilemma that has been going on for years." Stefan argued, looking at the bright side of things.

"That women is vile and toxic. I spent my entire life thinking I was unworthy of a family. I isolated myself from my siblings and my father and now she thinks she can just walk back into our life as if she has not been gone for more than ten years!" He gripped his glass tightly causing it to shatter into pieces.

"Easy there buddy," Damon interrupted, taking the broken glass from Klaus' hand and asking one of his bartenders to clean the area. "Spare him the psychoanalysis brother, what he needs is an outlet," he winked.

"Do you honestly think that a night of pleasure can fix all of this?" The younger Salvatore interjected.

"I never thought I'll be saying this, but I agree with Damon on this," Klaus said as he took out his phone and began scanning his contact list. "I'm going to call every single woman on my phone until one of them agrees to sleep with me tonight."

Stefan sighed and called the attention of the bartender to pour the three of them their favorite bottle of bourbon. "That is a terrible self-destructive plan and we're behind you 100%, well Damon is." Clanking their glasses together as they all took a giant gulp.

* * *

He started calling all the women on his contact list, he began following the alphabetical list but giving up immediately after the majority just hang up or refused to talk to him. He then began calling random contacts to point of even accidentally buzzing his sister-in-law Sage and his former nanny, Ayana.

He spent hours and hours calling random females; it proved to be harder than he thought. Half of the women he knew already moved on the opposite side of the country while the others have disabled their numbers. He was beginning to think his quest was futile and decided that it would probably be better if he just got back to his place.

It was miracle how he got back home. As soon as he stepped inside he began to undress himself. He took off his socks and threw it across the hall, he then proceeded to unbuckle his belt removing his pants, and finally taking his shirt off. As soon as he was completely undressed, he began to feel the side effects of drinking half of Damon's inventory. He slowly feels his vision caving in before completely passing out.

He wakes up stirring because of the pain he felt around his neck. He realizes he fell asleep on the couch, he rubs his eyes open only to reveal an unfamiliar setting. He slaps his face a few times, closing his eyes hoping to reveal his house only to see an attractive woman with olive skin facing him.

The woman noticed the confusion in Klaus' eyes and immediately reintroduced herself, "Hey, it's just me, Bonnie. You look like you could use some coffee." She said, walking over to the kitchen and pouring the two of them a cup.

Klaus sat up and nodded to Bonnie's words before he realized he wasn't wearing any clothing. Embarrassed by his situation he quickly grabbed a pillow to cover himself while Bonnie went on to prepare their coffee.

"Where the bloody hell are my trousers?!"

"I don't know, it could be anywhere," she shrugged, giving Klaus his cup of coffee.

He looked up to the woman standing in front of him and he had to admit she was attractive but she seemed more like the type Kol would go after. "So, uh. How was last night?"

"It was good, alright… Nothing really special," She said, taking a seat in one of the kitchen stools sipping her coffee.

"Great. Listen love, I just want you to know that I am a natural gentleman and I would normally remember the names of the people I –"

Before he could continue, Bonnie interrupted him. "Did you think we had sex?" she questioned. "Because we didn't!"

He felt like a torn was removed from his lungs and he sighed deeply in relief but then a blonde man came into the living room throwing him his socks.

"Hey Klaus, you left your socks in my room," The blonde said.

"Uhh, thanks mate, did I happen to leave my trousers there too?" He asked, picking up his socks.

"When we met last night, you weren't wearing any pants," the blonde eyed him from top to bottom and winked.

He gulped and felt the embarrassment rush up his cheeks, just when he thought things could get worse; a brunette joined them in the room taking the seat next to him.

"Katherine…I actually know you." Klaus said, surprised and somehow relieved to finally see someone he really knows. "Did we?"

She raised her brows and gave him a firm nod. "Yes we did, I thought it was a bad idea, but you were practically begging for it. I honestly didn't know you had it in you!" Pulling his arm close to her. "I didn't know my body could handle that much pain and I didn't know that I would love it," she teased.

His mouth dropped trying to shake away the possibility that he had indeed slept with Katherine. He tried to put the pieces together, remembering he called everyone from his contact list and the brunette's number has been on his list for years. He gulped and wiped the sweat forming on his forehead fearing that if this gets to Damon he will definitely need to plan his early funeral. Just when he was about lose his sanity, an all too familiar face walks into the kitchen.

"Look who's finally up!" the blonde said, grabbing her usual mug and pouring herself a cup of coffee.

For some odd reason, seeing her again tenses his shoulders and his eyes lit up. "Caroline! You live here?"

"Yeah I do," Caroline replied, sipping her coffee. "Did you guys address the elephant in the room?"

"Me and Katherine?" Klaus asked as he blinked, moving away from the brunette, "Did I really have sex with anyone in this room last night?"

Caroline laughs and he immediately thought of her laughter as music to his ears, "Oh no, you didn't."

"Well that's very nice of all of you to gang up on the naked guy."

"Your clothes are in my room though, so if you want to get them back come with me," Caroline said as she made her way to her room.

Klaus was about to follow her when he realized that if he stood up he would expose himself to Caroline's roommates. He grabbed two pillows on the couch to cover his front and back before standing up to make his way towards Caroline's room.

"Oh you don't have to cover your junk Klaus, we're all doctors here and it's not like we haven't it seen it before." Katherine yelled as the rest of the household gave him a slow clap when he left to follow Caroline.

* * *

"How did I even get here?" Klaus asked, closing the door behind him.

"You texted me, you said it was an emergency so I gave you my address and you came right over." Caroline replied, rummaging around her bedroom in search of his pants. "I think you thought you were at home because the moment you came inside you started taking off all your clothes and crashed down the couch."

"Is that all I did? Crashed into your couch?" He inquired again as he sat on the edge of her bed. "I apologize for that, I don't know where to start, my father is back with my mother…"

"You told me that last night," she replied biting her lip and finally finding his pants and tossing it to him. "You were throwing an adult tantrum while you were naked," she teased.

"I'm a mess," he admitted and laughed as he put on his trousers.

She scoots next to him on the bed and awkwardly comforts him, "Hey, everything is going to be okay." She said smiling, wrapping her arm around his shoulder.

Klaus noticed how close Caroline was to him, his sight lingers into her nearly opened robe revealing her cleavage. "I never really had the chance to thank you Caroline." He said, placing his hand on her knee as he tried to untie the knot of her robe.

"I should probably get ready now. I don't want to be late." Caroline replied as she felt Klaus tugging the knot of her robe completely revealing her undergarments to him.

"Yeah you should, I don't want to be the cause of your delay."

He crashed his lips unto hers and ran his tongue on her lips before pulling away to see her reaction. He mentally slapped his forehead for acting on his impulse and immediately distanced himself from Caroline. However as soon as he did she lunged at him, wrapped her legs around him and kissed his lips. It drove him mad, no longer able to contain his lust for the blonde and pulled her to the center of the bed.

He pushed his weight on her, wanting to eliminate all the space between them. She easily responded by placing her hands on his lower back and pushing herself against him.

"Condom?" She asked and he gave her a nod. She pushed him off her lightly, reaching for her drawer and digging her way to find a piece of rubber. She tossed one to Klaus and he immediately took of his jeans taking his time to wrap it up.

Caroline grew a bit impatient and look over at him, "Do you need some help?"

Klaus shot her daggers before grabbing her again and pulling down her panties, "I've got it, love."

He kissed her again his hands feeling her smooth skin as his mouth continued to explore her neck, causing her to fill the room with soft moans. He felt her growing impatient again as she tried to pull him closer towards her. He wanted to take it slow with her, enjoy every bit and angle of her body but before he could even have his way with Caroline there was a knock on the door.

"Caroline, we have to be in the hospital in 10 minutes." Bonnie interrupted.

"Okay," Caroline replied, catching her breath.

"You have 45 seconds to push it altogether," Caroline said to Klaus, challenging him.

"Allow me, spread your legs, sweetheart."

She obeyed and he increased his thrusts, focusing all his attention on the beautiful blonde begging for him to let her come. She clenched unto his back as his speed increased, squeezing her eyes shut as she felt she was about to reach her climax. "Klaus, please."

He brushed his lips across hers as he continued to pump inside her, "I'm close, Klaus, please" she said her voice shaking as she intertwined her hands on his. She finally reached her orgasm and she let out a loud moan forcing Klaus to softly cover her mouth. He softly fell forward on her neck slightly panting as he released himself from Caroline and rolling on the other side of the bed.

"That. Was. Incredible." Caroline exclaimed breathlessly before using all her remaining energy to get herself ready for work.

* * *

This is my attempt to write anything smutty *covers face in shame*. I have to admit this chapter was difficult for me to write because this is not my area of expertise (lol). Anyway, thank you to everyone who followed and reviewed this story, please let me know what you all think of this one! Just a disclaimer again that this chapter is unbeta'd so please forgive my mistakes and errors! :)


End file.
